


Sad Mummy

by Milady_Silvia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su Amumu.Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 25. Mummy





	Sad Mummy

Sad Mummy

La piccola mummia teneva il capo chino, avanzava trascinando i piedi. Nei suoi occhi gialli si rifletteva la sabbia del deserto. Strinse le braccia intorno al corpo da bambino avvolto da bende, una di esse ondeggiava sul suo capo.

\- Sono solo – pensò. Socchiuse la bocca e proseguì. Alzò il capo guardando la luce argentea della luna farsi più chiara, illuminando il cielo blu-notte. Vide in lontananza degli alberi nivee da cui cadevano delle foglie aranciate e si diresse in quella direzione.

\- Mi sento vuoto – pensò. Le sue iridi divennero aranciate, si scurirono sempre di più fino a colorarsi di rosso.

“Amumu è solo”  bisbigliò.

[106].

 


End file.
